


Magic

by still_lycoris



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vila tries to explain his love of old keys to Avon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

“I love old keys,” Vila said conversationally.

Avon paused, torn between the impulses of ignoring-Vila and saying-something-withering-to-Vila. Frustratingly, both impulses usually led to the same thing, which was Vila continuing to talk so he chose ignoring-Vila as it didn’t involve using oxygen.

“No, really. They’re amazing,” Vila said. “Don’t you think they’re like magic? You’ve got these different shapes, such little bumps that are hardly even noticeable and yet you have to have the right one, if you don’t have the right one it doesn’t work. Seriously, you don’t think that’s amazing?”

“Shut up, you fool,” Avon said, almost affectionate.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 12dayschristmas challenge


End file.
